1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parts feeder, and more particularly to a chute for automatically feeding parts in a succession in a vibratory parts feeder capable of automatically supplying parts to a machining apparatus or an assembling apparatus, for example.
2. Prior Art
Known vibratory parts feeders utilizing electromagnetic vibrations for feeding parts include a funnel-shaped bowl having a parts feeding track extending helically along an inner surface thereof. The vibratory parts feeder operates by imparting arcuate vibrations to the bowl to guide the parts stored in the bowl upwardly on the parts feeding track toward an upper edge of the bowl, from which they are automatically supplied down a chute to a machining apparatus or an assembling apparatus. To enable the parts to be fed along the chute to the end thereof remote from the parts feeder, the chute is inclined or a suitable pusher is incorporated for forcibly pushing the parts successively down the chute. These prior arrangements however fail to supply the parts stably. For example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 52-4692 discloses a parts feeder chute having one end pivotably supported on a parts discharge unit on a parts feeder bowl with the other free end fitted in a support for longitudinal movement. With the disclosed arrangement, the free end of the chute moves vertically and back and forth, but the chute fails to produce forward pushing required for positively feeding parts horizontally.